Legend of Zelda: Triforce VS Antiforce
by Roy McCoy
Summary: Get ready to see what happen when the children of Link and Tetra, A.K.A. Ty and Ria, go on a very brave quest with two other characters in a journey to find new Hyrule, and save Link, Tetra, and even Ganon froma fate worse than death! Rated T for Cussing.
1. Prologue

For the record, I want you guys out there to know that this going to be quite a long Fan Fiction. It has quite a lot of stuff that the hardcore Zelda fans will love as well as you new guys who have just recently bought and **loved **skyward sword. Anyway, a quick heads up for what else is to come, the first chapter is going to take place about ten years after Ganondorf's great defeat by the hands of Link in Wind Waker. (Also nine years after the defeat of Bellum, Phantom hourglass reference .) And I am only giving away one other thing, for those Wind Waker fans, be ready to love this because this contains the two children of Link and Tetra. F.Y.I.: Their nicknames are Ty and Ria. (Because it's already in the first paragraph.) But all the rest will unfold very, delicately. So without further ado, I give you my Zelda story that happens between Phantom Hourglass and Spirit tracks, the adventure out on the seas of the wind Waker world:

The Legend of Zelda:

Triforce V.S. Antiforce

Prologue

Another bright and sunny day had fallen on the peaceful island of Outset. From the seagulls perched high up in the lookout, down to the quiet shores of the island, everything was at peace. Until baby Zaria woke up wailing and crying. The poor little five year old was wailing around in her small bed, and for her bigger brother Tyler, this meant it was time to wake up and feed the baby. Little Ty got up from his bed, dragging the green covers across the floor to his little sisters bed and reached underneath it and took out a small bin. Inside was a small glass bottle of some of great Grandma's soup and a little silver spoon.

Ty hastily opened the little bottle and placed it in a small fireplace near his window, he never knew how great grandma could get it to taste as good as it was, but somehow she did. He quietly walked back over to his sister and said with a voice like silk; "Morning little Ria, time for your soup," he said with a smile. Ria's little face lit up with anticipation and excitement as she got up out of her bed and ran waddled over to the fireplace, plopping down in front of it quickly.

"Say the words," Ty said looking at the fireplace happily.

"Din… Din's… Fi… Din's fire," Ria said. The fireplace sparked several times, the popping and small sizzles all over the fire place showed nothing other than entertainment to the two children. Finally, the show had quieted down and Ty reached into the fireplace and took out the soup bottle wearing his little mitts. He popped the cork off of it and the smell of hot soup filled the room and flowed out the window that was so generously letting in the sunlight of a new day. After stirring the soup and blowing on it for a minute he decided it was safe to eat, with nothing more than a few soft noodles inside, it was safe for Ria to eat.

"Here comes the Rito, Fwoooosh, and Fwoooosh!" Ty said while moving the spoon back and forth in front of his little sister's eager face. She caught her lips around the spoon and slurped in the heavenly soup. Ty kept on feeding his little sister until only half the soup bottle was full, that half was saved for him. After finishing up the soup and burping Ria, he stood up and they walked out of their room, eagerly waiting the day ahead of them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Swords, Axes, Lances, Draw!" Link and Ty both said. They were playing a simple game of "Swords, axes, lances," A.K.A. the equivalent of rock paper scissors. The father and son were both enjoying the calm day sitting down on the shores, basking in the suns glow. The island was especially bright today and for more reasons than just one. Ria walked over and sat down contently watching as Ty beat his father in the game over and over again and laughing every time she saw her father's face when his son beat him.

A little crab walked over next to Ty and he grabbed a small stick from the sand and began doing little sword attacks at the crab, but most of them missed the crab as Ty was just swinging the stick every which way. The three of them just being a family, for once, everything in Links life was normal. Then, the day continued…

"I'll be right back, you two stay out of trouble ok?" link said with a smile.

"Ok daddy," Ty said.

Link casually walked back to the house to check on Tetra and see how his grandma was doing. Meanwhile, Ty was up to his usual mischief.

"I know it's here Ria, that blue rupee is mine!" Ty said excitedly looking underneath the porch of his granduncles house. Ria just contently walked over and sat down behind him, while sucking her thumb without a care in the world. She clearly showed much less interest in the rupee than her brother. She instead just sat there and looked around the island from her viewpoint, until something caught her eye that was… strange. Two unusually weird creatures, each had a bandana on their heads and tails, with skin the shade of a goblin's… moblins.

Ty had heard stories of the moblins from his mom and dad, but never actually seen one before. He pulled his little sister under the porch the second he saw them. They hid there for a minute until the moblins were further away. Ty looked around the corner of the house and saw the moblins going up the trail on the west side of the island, it lead to the cliff on the island with the bridge leading to Outset forest. He knew that whenever moblins were around, mischief would arise.

"Ria, I need you to help me," he said to his faithful little sister.

"I need you to stay here and scream and cry, and no matter what, don't stop until I get back, ok?"

"But… why?" Ria asked, her big blue eyes shimmering in the afternoon sun. They made the little five year old look so cute it was almost irresistible. Almost…

"I am going to go and defeat those two moblins and bring back their skull necklaces to mommy and daddy as proof," Ty said proudly.

"Will Ty get hurt?" She asked.

"Naw Ria, I'm sure I'll be just fine. I mean, it's only those two, right? No problem," he said smiling now more confident than before. Ria gave a little smile, one that let Ty know she was with him, and he ran off in the moblins direction. About a minute into his run he could hear a small girl crying and wailing for her parents, Ria knew how to play her part.

Ty kept on the moblins while deep inside of the Outset forest, hiding behind trees, inside of logs, and even in leaf piles. Making sure he was not seen was key. After following the moblins to the heart of the forest, he saw them stop in the center of it. The heart of the forest had a break in the canopy of trees, creating a clearing of light in the forest. The forest deeply resembled the look of a hurricane from above. Green and brown from the branches and leaves all around in a big area except for the center, the eye of the hurricane.

The moblins waited there looking up as if they were expecting something to just fall out of the sky. They got what they wanted. Suddenly, a loud screech was heard from up above, and when looking up, Ty could see a giant bird with Raven black feathers covering most of its body, while white feathers outlined its wings and head. With the exception of some gleaming golden and lime green feathers. Strangest thing of all though was the fact that it was wearing a mask. This surprised Ty, but what surprised him more was what the bird was carrying, a little girl about his age with gleaming golden blonde hair was struggling about trying to get free of the birds grip. A stupid idea from that height, but still, at least during the flight from wherever she came from had water for her to fall into.

The bird released the girl and let her fly far down to the island, Ty hadn't noticed but the moblins had taken a blanket from one of their backpacks and was using it as a net to catch the girl. She fell right into it and was trapped like a rat. The moblins tied up the blanket around the defenseless girl and began setting up a sort of stone. They had engraved on it; "Tribute to Ganondorf; King of Evil," Ty read this and knew what was about to happen, they were going to kill the poor girl as a tribute to this Ganondorf guy whoever he was.

After a little bit of bickering between the two moblins in a weird gibberish like language, they nodded their heads in agreement to something, this was Ty's last chance to do something. Luckily, while the moblins were bickering, he had time to grab some nearby sticks; he grabbed the thickest one and tossed the others aside, quickly anticipating the battle ahead of him. Finally, one moblin raised his sword he had hidden in his backpack and thrust it down towards the poor girl. A loud snap was heard, and then the sound of a smoke cloud puffing out from somewhere.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A New Friend

(Authors Note: **Just an update for anyone who reads my story, so far it looks like I'm going to need this chapter and several more to get through Ty and Ria's toddler years. But things are still speeding along, nonetheless.)**

Outset forest, around 5:15 P.M. Ty had taken a very thick stick and made an attempt at killing a moblin. The smell of fear hung in the air as Ty launched himself out of the bush hiding spot and attacked a moblin as a snapping sound was heard, and the sound of smoke puffing out from somewhere. The smoke had cleared, as well as the moblin that was ready to stab the victim. The other moblin was wide eyed and stunned to this happen, but exited it's trance when it saw it's comrade's killer was a young boy.

Ty was unfortunately in a very bad situation, an angry moblin was in front of him as well as a helpless sacrifice victim whom he couldn't free until dealing with the previously mentioned moblin, and to top it all off, his stick had snapped in the killing of the first moblin. The moblin swiped at the boy quickly, slicing off part of the boy's green scorpion shirt. He had no weapon, no backup, and no chance. He dodged the moblins second wave of sword strikes, and then while it was recovering, he flew forward and knocked the sword out of the moblin's hands.

He ran over racing against the moblin for the sword, with the wind at his back, he dove for the sword and grabbed it with the moblin still running towards it. Ty, still using his speed from the dive, rolled forwards, swung the sword around and threw it straight into the moblin. Making contact directly in its ugly face. Another cloud of darkness puffed out and the moblin dissipated. Ty stood there for a few moments, allowing what just happened to sink in. He had done it; he had stood up to and defeated two grizzly moblins!

"Alright! I did it! I defeated a moblin!" he said while jumping for joy. He walked back over to the sacrifice stone and untied the little girl, and the rag around her mouth. She angrily spit it out and sat down, pouting.

"What's your name?" Ty asked.

"…." The girl just sat there, angrily pouting and looking at the ground, almost as if she was waiting from him to say or do something. Ty then remembered why he attacked the moblins in the first place, and ran over to where he had slain the moblins, unfortunately, there was only one skull necklace, but it was enough for him. He stood there holding the necklace, allowing the evening wind to flow right by him. The setting sun tickling his skin as he felt another burst of joy and excitement coming on, finally he let out a great yell; "YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He walked back over to the girl calmly after he was done and tried again.

"What is your name?"

"…. Tira," the little girl said quietly.

"Tira huh? My name is Tyler, Ty for short, and I'm going to be the great hero of winds someday!" This statement made the girl's face shoot up. She stood up, just about an inch shorter than Ty, staring at him. Studying his face like it was some complex puzzle. After some time had passed Ty asked;

"What are you… doing?" he said politely.

"Just, wondering why you would want to be the hero of winds," she said while still studying him.

"Oh! I wanna be him because the first great hero of winds was my daddy, Link!"

The girl once again lifted her head quickly and this time stared into the boys eyes. The unsuspecting boy cowered a little, which was ironic seeing as he had just faced two moblins, and beaten them easily. Besides Ria, a girl even close to his age had never been that close to him before. He felt… odd, and slightly off balance. Then he realized it was something tingling inside his chest. Unfortunately, it wasn't his heart beating faster; instead it was his two claw cuts where the moblin had slashed at him. He looked stunned as he saw the blood streaks that had been going down his shirt and pants the whole time.

"We'd, better hurry back," he said, pushing the little girl away from him slightly, while starting back for his home. The girl's mysterious attitude turned to a questioning one as she followed him back. On their way back through the forest, Tira had asked if Windfall Island was anywhere near the Outset. But, it was about five regions of the sea north, give or take and two to three regions east. Apparently the bird that was carrying her clearly decided to go on a nonstop trip to Outset. A voyage which most ships would never dare to brave without stopping for rations.

She asked several more things, like 'why is this forest so big? Do you have any ships you know are leaving for Windfall?' and 'Who is your mom if your dad is the hero of winds?' Ty didn't know how to answer the first two, but the third was easy. "Well, my mommy fell from birds claws onto this island, and my daddy saved her. He also helped Auntie Aryll escape from the forsaken fortress, and he got the Triforce of Courage to defeat Ganondork! After that, daddy link and mommy tetra had me and Ria," he said contently, as if he had told the story a thousand times before. Tira had to chuckle at the 'Ganondork' remark, which gave Ty hope that they would be friends. They had finally gotten to the bridge and crossed quickly to the other side, descending the Cliffside quietly to get home sneakily. It was night time already, and the moon was full. Providing enough light for Ty to see where he was going without a lantern, but still dark enough to hide in the shadows.

Ty grabbed Tira's hand and sprinted across the west side of the islands village, jumping over the rocks to reach the eastern side. Ty saw his granduncle open the door suddenly, and just before he saw the two of them, they had dove into a nearby bush, remaining quiet as two church mice. The old man looked around, and then closed the door quietly mumbling to himself. The two snuck across his front yard and finally got to Ty's house.

He opened the creaky wooden door and tip toed over to his room, but just as he opened the door, the candle lights in the room turned on all at once. He knew that kind of magic, it could only be done by one person, Aunt Aryll. Ty turned around with the girl behind him looking a tad scared. But Ty just shivered, knowing that Aunt Aryll was understanding, but never at night when she needed her rest. Aryll was in a blue dress, similar to the one she always wore as a child, but with only one red flower on the center. And instead of the usual hair bun, she had it done up in a ponytail. She looked at him for a few seconds and then yelled; "Link! I found Ty!"

Link slid down the house's ladder and hit the floor just a second after. He was wearing his usual green tunic and signature green cap. He ran to Ty and hugged him tightly."Ty! Oh my boy where have you been?" he said worriedly. Ty remembering the point of his journey reached into his pocket and pulled out a skull necklace with a look of pride on his face. Link saw the necklace, and his eyes widened. He snatched it away from Ty and held it up to the light to better examine it. In the meantime, Tetra had walked out of the kitchen with Ty's great Grandma and carrying Ria as well.

"No. This can't be…" Link looked panicked as he put the necklace down. Tetra walked over to him and said; "Something wrong Link? Or did you just," She saw Ty and her face went pale very suddenly. His shirt was torn up, and he had blood gushing out of him. She regained herself and grabbed Ty. She took him into his room and placed him down on his bed. She opened up the "emergency" drawer and pulled out a red Chu potion and some bandages.

"Ok Ty, you need to drink this now," she said calmly as she opened the bottle of foul smelling jelly potion.

"No way! That stuff is made dead Chus!" he said with a disgusted face. Tetra, not having any other choice, said what she had to say; "Ty, did you know that the Chus bring very good luck to whoever drinks one of their potions?" she said.

"Really? Is that why daddy beat so many monsters?" he said curiously as his mother wrapped his wound with bandages.

"Well… it helped," she said.

Ty smiled happily and closed his eyes. His mom scooped up some of the potion and he opened his mouth. It tasted a lot like cherry jello that was left out in the sun too long. After taking the medicine and tending to his battle wound, Tetra carried Ty out the room and back with the others. Link walked to Tetra much calmer than before and said; "Ty's friend… I haven't seen her on the island before,"

"Perhaps she just came here; Beadle's been finding some pretty interesting things out at sea…"

"She said she was brought here by a big bird. Think Tetra, a big bird. How many birds do you know that are big enough to carry a little girl all the way out here. I only know one."

They both looked at each other in high concerns. Link asked Ty what had happened and where he had gotten the skull necklaces from. Ty told his father his entire adventure, including the killing of the moblins and the walk back home. Finally, Ty had ended the story and sat down to a nice hot bowl of soup his great grandma had been preparing for him during the tale telling. Tira and Ria both helped themselves to some as well while Aryll, Link and Tetra went into another room to discuss things.

"Hey Ria, what did mommy and daddy say when they couldn't find me?" Ty asked while smiling.

"Mommy was scared. Daddy was looking everywhere for brother! And Auntie was asking the big peoples if they saw Ty," she said while eating her soup. Tira looked at the two for a little bit, still amazed that these were the kids of the legendary pirate captain Tetra and hero of winds Link. She quietly took her spoon and dipped it in the soup, then took a small sip of it after gently blowing on it. As the heavenly broth entered her mouth, the flavors made her taste buds titillate and she could not believe the taste. She gripped the spoon tightly and started slurping the soup down spoonful by spoonful, so fast that you didn't see Tira, but just a blur.

After her hearty meal, she sat back and dropped the spoon into the bowl that was Greudo desert dry. "This is the best meal I've ever had. Much better than the mush that they served at the orphanage," she thought to herself.

"Hey brother, can you do that hand thing again?" Ria asked happily.

"Ok Ria," Ty put his left hand on the table and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He opened them and sure enough, on his left hand you three triangles. One on the top, two on the bottom. And the one on the bottom right was glowing. This made Tira's jaw drop. Ria clapped her hands and laughed at seeing the magical effect. Ty looked at Tira as the magic faded away, and saw her looking the way she did, he then asked; "What's wrong Tira?"

"You… you can do it too…" she said staring at him wide eyed.

"Do what too?" he asked curiously.

Tira put her left arm on the table and closed her eyes, after a few seconds her left hand was glowing and the same three triangles were there. Only this time, the bottom left Triforce was glowing instead of the bottom right. This made Ty almost fall off his chair. He had only seen himself do that, never before had he thought another person could do that. The light had faded and they both looked at each other and entered sort of trances.

"Wisdom," she said.

"Courage," he said.

They both what this meant, but only for a moment. They had known all their lives, but now, they knew it was going to happen very soon. Or at least, it was going to start very soon. Link, Aryll, and Tetra all stepped out of the other room and talked to the three children about their talk.

"Well kids, we have decided that it's time we take a little trip to check on something. Something… important," Tetra said.

"Where momma?" Ria asked.

To the place of ever present peace," Aryll said.

"Yes," said Link. "We are all going to the Tower of the Gods,"


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Things are going along just fine for now. I think things will really heat up… especially after this chapter. So enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Return to the Forsaken Fortress! Shocking spawn of the Triforce of Power**

Link carried the last of the supply crates over to the Wind Waker boat and dropped it down into it. He had gotten everything he would need for the trip; Food and toys for Tyler and Zaria, and a change of clothes just in case with some snacks. It had been almost five years since Link had been out on the sea in his Wind Waker boat. It didn't even have the King of the Red Lions' spirit possessing it anymore. It didn't talk, didn't give him advice, it was just a red lion's head… staring at the sea as the small boat's helm.

Link sat on the shore and thought about all of his past adventures. He had collected the three pearls of the goddesses, reassembled the Triforce of courage and defeated Ganondorf. Not bad for a little thirteen year old boy. But now he has a family and friends who live in a time of peace. He hoped that this would be a brief false alarm and that Ty was just telling stories. Besides, he probably got the skull necklace from the forest ground while playing and just made it up.

Aryll walked out of the house with Ty and Zaria in her hands with Tetra right behind her. They both quickly stepped into the boat as Link walked over to the House to get Tira.

"Tira! Come on, we're leaving!" Link said entering the house. The little girl hopped off the chair she was sitting on and walked with Link over to the boat and stepped in. Link made sure everyone was safe and secured into the boat before he let loose the sail. The boat flew out to the sea immediately and they didn't stop until they were a good distance from the island. Link then pulled the sail out and pulled out the Wind Waker baton. He played the 'Ballad of Gales' and then sat down quickly in the boat.

At first, nothing happened. Everyone waited for a minute and then the wind started to whip up. The clouds above them looked like a funnel and the winds blew in a cyclone around them. The 'Ballad of Gales' was working its ancient magic. The boat was lifted into the air as Ria coddled her head into her Aunt's chest, frightened. The boat floated into the air and began spiraling in a circle, ascending into the clouds, headed to a new location.

The boat, unlike its ascent, gently floated to the sea below. As Link had planned, he landed directly in the center of the tower of the God's outer stone ring. He played the "Requiem of Wind" and suddenly a bright light appeared in front of the boat and the water disappeared. Instead, there was a staircase made of stone, leading down into Hyrule's deep sea location.

"Stay here, Tetra and I will be back soon," Link said as he descended with his wife. The two children just stood in the boat for a minute, watching as their parents slowly drifted out of view. Once they were down the stairs and no longer on the surface, the water came over the opening and they were gone, now descending a long staircase, and for what purpose?

The children played in the boat for a couple of hours, still no Link and Tetra. Aryll gave the three children snacks, still no Link and Tetra. It was getting dark and late, and still no Link and Tetra. Eventually Ria, Tira, and Aryll both drifted off to sleep. The moon in the sky and the calming sounds of the ocean were too much to keep them from sleeping. But Ty, still waiting for his father and mother's safe return, refused to fall asleep. The boy just lay over the side of the boat and looked into the sea, poking at the water.

He just watched his own image in the water ripple and change with the ocean, awaiting the water to glow and have his parents return. "What if they're in trouble? What if mommy and daddy need help?" Ty asked himself. But he knew even if they were, he couldn't go down there to help. He couldn't open the stairway, he couldn't even fight. If he did get down there, he would only get in the way. He wanted to be better than that though; he wanted to be able to fight if his dad needed him.

He rummaged through his bag looking for something he could use when he came across his Aunt Aryll's telescope. He picked it up and started swinging it back and forth in sword strokes. He practiced doing thrusts and side slashes for some time. Finally, he attempted a spin attack, but afterwards the telescope slipped out of his hands and fell into the water near the boat.

"(Gasp) Aunt Aryll's Telescope!" he said. He rushed over to the edge of the boat and reached over the edge for the telescope. It was just out of his reach and floating away slowly. Thank Din the sea was calm that night otherwise the telescope would be long gone. Ty had almost reached it when he lost his grip and fell into the water. Poor boy wasn't used to swimming with more than his swimming trunks, but he tried with all his might to do so.

The kid was way too far underwater to be able to get back up, but he was trying regardless, his Aunt's telescope floating in the water far above him with a distorted circle of moonlight. Suddenly, he started hearing a voice. It talked to him as and sounded as if there was an echo to his voice.

"The Triforce will betray you, the Antiforce will save you. The six of old will come from hiding on the sea. And the new land will be found by thee,"

Ty's head began to hurt, it was more than he could handle. The swim to the surface and his head killing him, the poor guy was dying. Finally after a swim that felt like hours, Ty surfaced. He was gasping for breath, holding the telescope in his hands he paddled his way to the boat and his Aunt, friend, and sister who were awakened by his splash. His Aunt caringly pulled him into the boat and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Tyler! What were you doing under there?" She asked him worriedly. The boy was only sitting there as if what had just happened was no big deal. He merely pointed to the wet telescope and said, "Telescope fell in the water," Aryll picked up the telescope and placed it back into the backpack and dried it off. Afterwards she tended to her nephew. As Aryll finished drying of Ty's hair, Ty shivered and sneezed.

"So… (Sneeze) cold…" he said. While Aryll went to soak out the drenched towel she had, she turned her head and said; "You know, if you guys stay huddled together, you'll get warmer quicker,"

Immediately, Ty sat down and hugged his blanked closer. He was freezing cold, and his sister didn't want to get close to him with him being all wet and all. Then he felt something warm next to him, he turned and saw Tira cuddled up against him trying to warm him up. They both sat there for a few minutes with their eyes shut, trying to sleep again. The only sound was Aryll soaking out the towel into the ocean. Then a glowing light came from the water below.

Link and Tetra had ascended and the light had faded away slowly. Ty and Ria ran to hug their mom and dad but Tetra just hugged them both and told them not to talk to their father. Link had ascended with his sword scabbard in his hand. It held his practice sword, the one he got from his uncle. He pulled out the sword and stuck it into the helm's head and took out the Wind Waker. Aryll tied up their loose things and held onto the kids while Link once again, played the 'Ballad of Gales'. Only this time, they were not returning to their little island.

The Wind Waker boat was safely in the water, and Link played the 'Wind's Requiem' changing the direction of the wind to north. They sailed right into the dark place, right into the little water area in the forsaken fortress. Link hadn't been there since he had freed Aryll and learned Tetra was Princess Zelda. He calmly stepped out of the boat and pulled the practice sword out of the helm.

"Stay here with the kids, we will be back soon Aryll," Tetra said with a serious expression on her face. Just as Link and Tetra stepped out of the boat, a bird that looked like a miniature version of the Helmaroc King flew down from over the ledge above. Its talons aimed right for Aryll, it planned on carrying her off. Ty, seeing the bird, acted before anyone else and jumped in its way. Its talons snapped around Ty.

"Ty!" Everyone had screamed in unison.

Not knowing the difference between him and Aryll, it carried him up to the ledge just at the top of the short staircase. Link ran to the top of the stairs and the bird was standing there, slowly crushing Tyler.

"Let him go you stupid bird!" Tetra screamed at it.

"Loosen your grip bird!" Said an unknown voice from the shadows. The courtyard area in the fortress had two doors, one of which was open. And coming from it was a boy about eight years old. He had red hair and loose baggy black silk pants and shirt. His skin tone matched that of a moblin. A dark green coloring and of course, he had burning gold eyes. He looked exactly like a miniature Ganondorf, but… there was something different about him. Link and Tetra had taken notice of the boy as Aryll, Ria, and Tira made it to the top of the stairs.

"Who… how… what are… you?" Aryll asked him.

The boy only smirked and pulled out a small knife that was big enough to be used as a sword for him. It was pure white with red streaks glowing on it. It almost looked like red blood flowing through it.

"I am Gilhefdor! The son of the great King of Darkness Ganondorf! And I am here to keep you from my father!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Well, I think that this could be going somewhere, it took me forever to finally buckle down and make this next one but I think it's my best yet. And if anyone reads this, please review it, it motivates!**

**Chapter 4:**

"**The Triforce Betrays You…"**

"You… are… the s-son… of… G-Ganondorf!?" Aryll was barely able to say these words while looking at the mini Ganon.

"Yeah, and my name's Gilhefdor! Not Ganondorf! Get it through your head!" Shouted the little Gerudo spawn from across the courtyard. He lifted his sword and thrust it outward toward his enemies. Link had no time for this, he needed to get his son back, and fast.

"Tetra, you and Tira take care of this one, I will go with Aryll to get back Ty," Link said with a serious tone. He grabbed Aryll's hand and they both ran for the wall. Just above it, there was a ladder that leads to a secret route to Ganon's chamber. He knew from doing some exploring after Ganon's defeat. He jumped up and threw Aryll up onto the ledge, she struggled a little, but she managed to pull him up too. Gilhefdor ignored them and just focused on Tetra, Tira, and RIA. He rushed at them, but Tetra was ready for it. She jumped at him and hit him with her dagger. It drove through him and he bled. He hit the ground and fell to his knees.

"Rrrr… if you think… this'll stop… the great… Gilhefdor… son of… Ganondorf… you are all mistaken!" he said this with his back to his foes. He clutched his wound and after a minute, he fell completely defeated after just one strike, just like a moblin. Only he didn't disappear into a cloud of darkness. Instead he remained. Tetra walked over to him and picked him up.

"He could be used as a bargaining tool to get back my son," she thought. She walked over to the two girls and told them both to follow her as she hurried through the door. They were on their way to their son, hurry!

Meanwhile, Link was running with Aryll right behind him. The Helmaroc prince was flying just out of reach over the ledge. If Link was careless and reached out to grab it, he would probably fall. His son hung by its claws helplessly. He struggled and tried to get free, but to no avail. Link ran alongside the large tower and continuously kept his child in sight.

The bird eventually flew and landed on the edge of the deck in front of Ganon's front door. Link jumped over a large ledge and landed right behind it, he charged at the bird without a second thought. It flew up but link used his sword on its claws and they were sliced off. Ty fell into his father's hands and the bird's claws turned to a dark cloud. It flew off, crying a little at the obvious pain it was suffering.

Link hugged his child close to him, but it was not Ty. Looking closer, Link saw it was just a doll, where was his son? Link looked up at the door and dropped the doll. The door had opened and inside he could see in the room, Ganondorf, holding his son in his hands. Link turned red with fury as Aryll caught up to him. Link ran inside with Aryll and the doors closed behind him.

"Ganondorf… it can't be you… I saw… killed you… you're…"

"Dead? I'm afraid not you nuisance. You thought I could go down that easily, you are lucky I had to create my son using my magic or else I would've beaten you before. But that was before, this is now. Now is when you die!" Ganon said with a snuff. His pig like nose reflected everything about him, a pig. Taking whatever he wanted, when he wanted it, and he wanted what was left of the surface. Talk about goals.

Link was angrier than before; he didn't want his son in the hands of his arch enemy. He gripped Ty tight in his hands; Ganon had no intention of letting his enemy's son get away, now he could get revenge. Ganon took Ty and grabbed his neck, holding him in the air by it. Link saw this and without a second thought was ready to charge forward again. The doors behind him burst open and from them came Tetra, Tira, Ria, and Gilhefdor, still out cold.

"Link! You don't have to fight him! We have his son, a hostage!" Tetra shouted.

Link stopped and the sight of Ganon's son calmed him. Link calmly turned to Ganon who had lowered his defenses.

"Listen Ganon, I have your son, and you have mine, let's make a deal," he said now with a smile on his face.

Ganon had no choice, it was his only son, and his son had saved him from the stony abyss in the aqua abyss that is the ocean. Ganon calmly agreed and let Ty go to his father as Link walked over to Ganon with Gil. Once Link had passed his child walking back to his mother, Link put down Gilhefdor and walked away. Then, Ganon jumped at Link the moment his back was turned. Tetra saw this coming and notched an arrow in her bow. She fired it at Ganon and hit him square in the shoulder. He cringed and hit the ground right behind Link, as he turned around.

Link had had it. He turned and drew his sword, but it wasn't his regular sword, instead it was the Master Sword! Link had found it down where Ganon was imprisoned; only Ganon was gone and the Master Sword was on the ground with no one around. Link had it with him for this fight alone. Link fought Ganon as he drew his two katana swords. Ganon's fierce swipes were dodged easily by Link, who was more nimble and skilled than when he was a kid.

Tetra pushed the kids near the door then notched another arrow in her bow. Aiming and waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Link and Ganon's swords continued to clash against each other as the fight raged on. Eventually Tetra found the perfect opening as Link and Ganon charged at each other for one big attack, she shot an arrow infused with her Triforce power, a Super Light Arrow!

Little did she know that Link and Ganon put all of their Triforce power into their attacks too! This was definitely going to end badly. Their blades clashed with each other just as the light arrow hit them, a light grew from the collision point and everyone was blown back from the explosion. Link slid back a few feet while Tetra was blown against the wall. Ganon however was knocked far off the balcony behind him. He was killed off so quickly.

Gilhefdor regained consciousness quickly, and ran over to the edge where his father had fallen. Tetra didn't do anything to stop him, he lost his dad. She knew how he felt. But Gilhefdor didn't run over to ensure his father's well being; he went to see what he was doing. Gilhefdor turned and smiled evilly at the heroes as his father came up over the edge on his Helmaroc King. Ganon laughed maniacally as Link, Tetra and the others stared in disbelief at Ganon, who was somehow still alive.

"Fools! You thought I could be killed that easily? Bah! I am the dark King!" said the self proclaimed king as he rose higher and higher above them on his Helmaroc King. As he laughed, he didn't notice one thing, his feet were turning to stone, and it was spreading down to the Helmaroc King. Ganon saw this and panicked, Ganon was once again doomed to a stony demise! The Helmaroc king tried to get free, but eventually it turned to stone completely, no longer ascending the skies, but now doomed to fall to the ocean. As it fell, Link and the rest of their heads followed the king as it hit its legs on the tower breaking them off during the fall and breaking its left wing as it hit the tower above them. It was falling directly to the balcony, on which Gilhefdor still stood.

Ty saw this and acted quickly. He ran to Gil and pulled him out of the way of the falling statue as it smashed the balcony to pieces. Gil merely watched in disbelief as his father and his bird hit the water and sank slowly to the bottom of the sea… again. Gil merely watched as his only family sank away. He turned around and saw all of these people who had caused this. He dropped to his knees and cried.

Link nodded, but felt sympathy for the small boy, believing that his father did the right thing all this time. Then Link felt something else, something tickling his feet, but he ignored it. Then he heard a scream, it was Ria; "Mommy!" she said. Pointing to her mother as she turned to stone. Tetra was stone from the legs down, and it was spreading higher. Link saw it and gasped, running to his wife; he held her hand and looked more worried than ever.

"This is Phantom Hourglass all over again!" she said as the stone got over her torso and took her hands, causing her to drop her bow. She watched her husband try to think straight enough to find a way to save her. She just looked up and waited for it to take her over completely. It stoned over her completely and she stood there, a rock. Link got to his feet and sobbed, he felt it coming on, it was going to happen to him too, it had already got through his feet and thighs, it was up to his waist, he stood up straight and with tears in his eyes, thrust his sword out and stabbed it into the ground as the Triforce disappeared from his and his wife's hands. And finally the last glimmer of light on Ganon's statue, the Triforce of power symbol; faded. Link looked down to his son, and with tears in his eyes told him these words;

"Ty… mommy and I have to go now. We're aren't coming back… I'm sorry," The stone had now gotten up to his chest and was slowly approaching his neck. His son was just moments away from crying himself as he watched his father turn to a statue.

"Please, Aryll… take care of my children… the girl too," He said. The stone was reaching its final stage and slithered up his neck to his head. Aryll nodded and began to sob, accepting her brothers last request.

"I'm sorry son… please promise me… you'll never fight out of… anger. Use the master sword… to…" Link was too late, the stone had spread around him completely and he was now a statue. Ty stopped watching and pressed himself up against his father, crying and banging his fists on him.

Meanwhile a certain Gilhefdor sitting down by the destroyed balcony began to stand up. He turned around with his head down and his fists to his side. Both of them were clenched in anger.

"You all did this… you all. Life was fine before you all came here… leave and never return… EVER!" Gil said. His evil energy was glowing and power emanated from him. Ty looked up at him with the same rage in eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks he ran forward at Gilhefdor as he did the same. The two were about to collide until Aryll grabbed Ty with Ria in her hands. She pulled him away and ran out of the door with Tira running behind her. Gilhefdor ran and slammed the door behind them. He had lost his father, his only caretaker, the only man who ever understood him. The Helmaroc prince came in through the balcony and landed next to his friend. Gil cried and cried some more, while the bird put its wings around his master. They both cried that day, they both had lost something. The bird lost its legs, and the boy lost his heart.

Aryll took the children and put them in the King of the Red Lions boat. She put up the sail and the winds immediately set them off on a course back home. The winds were set to take them right back to their home island. It was as if the goddesses themselves wept for the heroes and their family. Aryll had to keep her tears back for the children. She had already lost her grandma, now her brother. It was almost too much to bear. Ria was too young to understand exactly what had happened, but she felt the bad aura, the sad feelings of everyone, and even though she didn't know why, she sobbed just a little. Ty just kept his head over the side of the boat crying his eyes out. His only comfort, was Tira who kept patting his back and saying; "It's going to be okay,"


End file.
